Next Generation 9-1-1 (NG9-1-1) is an initiative aimed at improving the current Emergency service infrastructure in the United States and Canada, mainly by improving public emergency communications services in a wireless mobile society. The need for an improved system was identified in the year 2000 by the National Emergency Number Association (NENA), the US Department of Transportation (DOT) has been leading the NG9-1-1 initiative, research and standards development since 2006.
NG9-1-1 is aimed at developing a public safety system capable of offering features unavailable in previous public safety systems. NG9-1-1 supports modern technologies such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP), wireless technologies such as Global System for Mobile (GSM) communication networks and mobile communication devices, and is further capable of providing extended information and capabilities to a public safety answer point (PSAP) and possibly on to emergency responder networks. For example, location information supported by cellular networks or global positioning systems (GPS) may be handled by NG9-1-1 systems.
However, while capable of handling various types of information, neither NG9-1-1 nor other systems offer a method or system for providing an integrated presentation and/or reconstruction of a session, for example, by simultaneously replaying audio data and visually presenting a caller's location.